Come Little Children
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Since Elphaba and Fiyero's absence from the land of Oz Glinda has taken up a rather horrifying hobby. Sucking the lives out of little children in order to try and bring her friends back from the dead. Will she succeed or will she suffer the same fate as them? Early Halloween fic. Inspired by the song of the same name. One shot.


Come Little Children

She didn't start out to become a murderer. She didn't start out to become anything. All she had ever wanted was for her friends to come back, for them to be alive. It was a desperate plea; one that called for desperate measures.

It started off with just one child. One child and an oh so simple spell Glinda had finally deciphered from the Grimmerie. No one had noticed their absence-well not until they turned up dead in the creek one day.

No one even suspected her at first. How clever she had gone about it too. Ordering the children to become her little servants at the Palace, and then using the spell on them to try and bring back her friends, killing them in the process.

She hadn't realized that the spell would kill them though, drain the little souls right out of their body until they fell into a dead heap on her floor. The first time Glinda was absolutely horrified, terrified of what the spell had done.

The second time not so much. She had gotten used to the light in their eyes slowly fading away until there was nothing but darkness. She got used to the way their skin went ice cold so quickly and how helpless they had looked upon her as she unemotionally recited the spell, stone faced.

The Ozians had called Elphaba a murderer but really all along it had been Glinda. Elphaba and Fiyero's deaths had taken such a toll on her mind that she had slowly resorted to madness and witchcraft.

When the Ozians found out about her little murdering spree they grew outraged. Horrified. Shocked that their beautiful golden haired leader would do such a terrible and wicked deed such as murder.

Some of them were in doubt, convinced that the Wicked Witch of the West's spirit had overtaken her and that she was doing her bidding from beyond the grave. Others realized the truth that she had finally lost it.

Either way they threw her in Southstairs. Locked her up in a cell all by herself with guards on either side. They forbade her to talk, keeping her at all times gagged and bound in her cell.

Eating was only allowed at certain times of the day. And no visitors were allowed. Ever.

But that didn't stop Glinda from continuing her work. She had turned into quite the skillful witch since Elphaba's death, immersing herself in all sorts of dark magic. In her lessons Glinda had learned that magic was dark through and through but it was how you used it determined its effects and consequences.

After all, magic of any kind no matter how you use it comes with a price.

Hers came with a death sentence. A drowning to be more exact. She was to be drowned in the icy depths of Restwater Lake until dead this Saturday. Just a mere day from now.

And yet Glinda wasn't worried about that, she was more concerned with the fact that she still had not brought back Elphaba or Fiyero. The spell should have worked by now. She had killed enough children to save more than two people. It should have brought them back ages ago.

The fact that they still weren't here was driving Glinda even more insane. She had gotten into this nasty business of witchcraft with one goal and one goal only to accomplish and she wasn't just about to leave it unfinished.

Muttering so softly under her breath so that the guards couldn't hear her, Glinda's words were no more than a breathy whisper in the wind.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows. Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children for life is this way murdering beauty and passions. Hush now dear children it must be this way too weary of life and deceptions. Rest now my children for soon we'll away into the calm and the quiet. Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows_."

Her voice was captivating even in its hushed tone, hypnotic to some degree. Glinda could feel the spell working. She could practically hear the children coming to her. Her lips curled into a cracked smile, the guards would have fun trying to fight off hundreds of hypnotized children.

She waited patiently, her mouth concealed with the gag wrapped around it but her eyes held a sort of excitement.

She waited and waited.

The children never came.

Disappointed and a bit frightened that she was losing her touch, Glinda sang the spell again, the haunted lullaby had that always had previously worked faded away on her tongue after she was done.

Still no children.

Hour after hour Glinda worked relentlessly on the spell, reciting it over and over again until she felt like it wasn't even coherent anymore.

Finally the guards came to drag her away to her death in the morning and Glinda lost it. She fell onto her knees in an uncontrollable fit of despair and anger. She cried out, kicked and screamed, begged for forgiveness, begged for anything. It took five of them to get her out of her cell. It took seven of them to drag her away to the car and to hold her down while they drove to Restwater. On the ride, they had her hands and feet bound so that she couldn't fight them anymore.

When they finally arrived to the shores of the lake, they pressed her forward leading her onto a dock that stretched out a good couple of feet into the water until she got to the near edge of it.

"Any last words?" asked the executioner as he went to tie a blindfold around her eyes and a gag around her mouth. Glinda noticed in that brief instant before she couldn't see anything that there was a crowd on the shore, watching and hollering at her. Maybe…maybe this was her chance.

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of_-" the executioner forcefully shoving the gag into her mouth causing her to nearly choke and die right then and there cut her off.

She struggled then against her bonds and tried her best to stay on the slippery deck despite the harsh pushing of the man behind her. As she was pushed to her death she vaguely heard what the executioner was saying.

"This woman is hereby charged with witchcraft and the murders of one hundred and fifty children and she will be gagged and thrown into the waters of Restwater until dead. If she is who she says she is, then she will not die but she will be cleansed of the Wicked Witch of The West's spirit that has supposedly taken over her body. But if Glinda the Good has in fact turned into this vicious murderer than she will die like she should."

Those were the last words she heard before all the sound in the world turned into crashing waves and blissful silence.

**I can't take credit for the lyrics of the song. It's called Come Little Children and is by Edgar Allen Poe but is more popularly known for being in the movie Hocus Pocus (sung by Sarah Jessica Parker). This is my early Halloween fic. I'll be posting another one when it gets closer to Halloween. I just couldn't wait to post this one.**

**By the way, who else is excited for the tenth anniversary of Wicked? I LOVED the Chenzel photos from Entertainment Weekly. So pretty.**

**Bubble**


End file.
